


It drives me crazy

by drugsins



Series: Come along, my lover [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes waking Louis up with surprises and the boy doesn't seem to mind at all.</p><p>or the one where Louis gets tied to the bed and Harry has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It drives me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I had so much fun writing this as I have a weakness for being woken up with different sexual acts, uhm. This is part 3 of my series but it can be read as a oneshot as well. Soo.. hope you enjoy!
> 
> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

It was dark and hot as Louis opened one of his eyes to peek around the room, searching for the source of the noises. He was on his back on his bed, hands splayed over his head and body only partly covered by the warm duvet. He was absolutely sure now that there was somebody standing in the corner of the room, looking straight towards him and he opened his mouth to gasp in fright. He pushed his hands over himself in order to sit up but he realised he couldn't.  


”What the-”  


He stared up at the bed post and realised he was tied up, his hands restricted with a strong cloth around both his wrists. He began to panic, starting to writhe on the sheets, desperate to break free.  


”Relax babe. ” A strong voice whispered from the other side of the room, which Louis realised, was the misterious figure's.

Harry slowly stepped forwards, showing his glistening stomach and pecs into the dim moonlight, lazy green eyes looking devilishly at Louis. He was only wearing a black, small pair of boxers which covered very little of himself and one of his hands had a leather glove on it at which Louis gazed curiously. He gasped. It seemed that Harry really loved waking him up with different surprises and Louis couldn't say he complained. He smiled towards him, a cheeky grin forming on his features.  


”Are you gonna punish me daddy? Come on, I've been a really bad boy. ” He rolled his hips deliciously, getting rid of the duvet and now showing his cock which was already starting to gain interest in what was happening. Harry froze, not expecting such a reaction in return and his eyes darkened.  


”Yeah..I know. That's why I'm going to make you beg for it. You'll regret you've been so naughty. ”  


”Mmmm, I doubt it babe. Bring it on.”  


Harry smirked and with two big steps he was on the bed, straddling Louis’ naked body and kissing him fiercely. He explored every part of his mouth with fervor, bitting on his lower lip ever so slightly and gripping his cheeks with his free hand. The gloved one traveled onto Louis’ chest, the sensation making his eyes roll into his head and he moaned into Harry's mouth.  


”You like that? ” He breathed over his ear, trailing kisses over his jaw, reaching his mouth _oh_ so slowly while his hand still continued to go south, meeting one soft nipple and caressing it, turning it rough and red.  


”Ughh, babe I need you..”  


Harry watched mesmerized as the boy became a mess underneath him, his body trembling and hands shaking into the tight grip. He could feel Louis’ erection pressing hard into his hip and he smiled; he wasn't even close to finishing tonight.He had too many plans to turn him totally broken. He continued to kiss him lazily as Louis’ brows furrowed trying to suppress a groan.  


”Let go baby, I want to hear you.” Harry murmured against his skin, lips following the trail of his hand, now pressing hot kisses on his neck and his collarbones.

The glove reached his left thigh and Louis closed his eyes. The feeling was extraordinary; the touch of leather on skin let him rutting his hips into Harry, hoping for more friction but the boy held him down firmly, still continuing his teasing. He was breathing hard as he let himself be taken by the one above him, giving him permission to use him as he wanted, to corrupt him as his body desired.

Slowly, Harry's hand found his cock and Louis’ back arched into the matress as the slow glide of the glove brought ecstasy into his blood, making him tremble and writhe on the bed, his hands hurting from the pressure on his wrists. Harry still trailed soft, wet kisses along his chest, worshipping every part of him, getting closer to his painfully hard cock. His clothed hand was pumping him at an agonizing slow pace, making his hips buck into thin air but Harry pressed his other hand on his chest forcefully, stopping him from his movements.  


”Did I tell you to move?” He growled, eyes shining with lust and hair wild, lips puffy from his previous actions. Louis stared and shook his head in disbelief, letting himself fall into the pillows again, trying to steady his breaths. Harry returned to kissing his navel, right above where Louis wanted. He was getting so close and Louis held his breath in expectation when the kisses suddenly stopped, and Harry's touch left him entirely.

Louis opened his eyes confused and stared at a smirking Harry who was now advancing on him, after getting rid of his boxers. His cock popped out and Harry took a firm hold of it, his lust filled eyes staring right into Louis’. The boy moaned as he realised Harry's intentions and watched him thoroughly as he approached him, sitting now on his chest and cock pointed into his face determinedly.  


”I want you to take it.” Harry let out brokenly, as he took a hold of his erection and Louis urgently opened his mouth, letting it become full in an instant. Harry pushed inside, filling him up, his throat flexing around him, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Louis hollowed his cheeks, his eyes watering and muscles clenching as he tried not to gag. Then Harry pulled out, letting only the tip touch his lips and Louis began sucking on the head eagerly, tongue coming out in kitten licks, driving Harry insane, making him grip the bed post hard, muscles tightening all over and sweat dripping from his chest and back.

He let out a loud groan as Louis tried to get more of his length into his mouth and tightened a fist into the boy's hair as he suddenly began to fuck his mouth eagerly, taking Louis by surprise. The boy closed his eyes, concentrating on pleasuring Harry as best as he could and he let his mouth relax as the boy pounded into him, losing control completely.  


”Oh god, your mouth-” Harry gasped as he slowed down, his grip in the boy's hair loosening. He looked at Louis who raised his eyes dizzily, still mouthful, and let his head fall back as he pulled out completely.

He just sat there for a moment, breathing hard as Louis watched his chest pump up and down with air, glistening in the dark of the room. Harry then got off him and roughly turned him over on his belly, the grip on his wrists hurting like hell, as he forced him on his knees.  


”So beautiful like this.. ” Harry said as if in a trance and guided his gloved hand on his one of his asscheeks, caressing slowly. He then felt the bed dip as Harry stood up and moved around the room, Louis craning his neck to watch his naked form bend and grab the lube from his bag. He sighed in anticipation of what was to come and let his head fall into the pillows. Harry climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself at his back, slowly coating his free hand with the cold liquid and guiding it into Louis’ hole. His body clenched at the feeling and Harry's gloved hand came to rest on his back, like an assuremeant as his body relaxed.  


”Daddy please, give it to me, i need it. ” Louis moaned and Harry's head jerked up, staring at the back of his head intensely. He climbed onto him, hovering onto his back, his hand working one finger inside him to the knuckle as he whispered hotly into his ear.  


”Gonna punish you so hard.. You'd like that wouldn't you? ” Louis gasped as the glove came in contact with the hairs at the nape of his neck, massaging him softly while the other hand worked forcefully three fingers now, practically pushing him face first into the bed post. He gripped on the cloth around his wrists and let out a painful moan as Harry rested his head onto his shoulder, now licking at his earlobe.

He couldn't take it anymore. His neglected cock was painfully hard, trying to get any possible friction but Harry wouldn't allow him falling down on the matress without picking him with his gloved hand by his stomach, his other hand never stopping his movements.  


”Cheeky,” he grinned into his hairline. ”Guess you're gonna be punished twice as badly now. ”  


”Please ughh-” Louis breathed as Harry began scissoring his fingers inside him, making him see stars under his eyelids. ”Please I'm gonna come-”  


”Hmmm, and you haven't even been touched properly, you little whore.”

Louis gasped at his words, body flexing and mouth falling open as a low growl escaped his lips. Harry stopped and rose himself up his back, positioning himself at his entrance. He gripped his asscheeks, parting them slowly and pushed in, groaning in the process, as he seated himself completely into the warm body before him. Louis held his breath, waiting for him to move and grinding his hips back on him in swift movements, earning another throaty groan from the boy.

Harry then started a pace, going from sweet to hard and rough in seconds as his gloved hand gripped one of Louis’ shoulders and the other one wandered on his hot skin. Louis moaned brokenly into the pillows, holding uselessly to the bed post, enjoying the rush of adrenaline invading his body and the warm feeling forming in his belly.  


”Oh my god, Harry-” he let out shakily as ribbons of warm cum painted the sheets, his cock not even touched. Harry lost himself two thrusts after, feeling the boy clench over himself and filling him up completely. He fell limply on his back, kissing his skin and laying there for a few moments.  


”You're heavy, you know.” Louis breathed from underneath him, still shaking from the feeling of his orgasm and Harry smiled. He got up, pulled out and went to kiss the boy's now bloody lips from so much biting. He untied him and let him collapse into his arms as he held him firmly through the dark of the night.


End file.
